I'm Here Now
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: Its been 5 years since Nezumi left Shion after the walls of No. 6 were destoryed. How will their reunion go after all that time?


Its been 5 years since Nezumi disappeared after the walls of "the Holy City", No. 6, were destroyed. Shion patiently, well as patient as possible, waits each day out, hoping to see the man that caught his heart. That's right, Shion was in love with Nezumi, ever since he met him when he was 12. The only memory Shion has of Nezumi is, Hamlet, a little white mouse that Nezumi created.

Day after day, Shion reads to Hamlet the story from which he was named, and many others that the little mouse seemed to like. After reading to it, Shion would walk around the city that was rebuilt. There were many things different about the city. For one, everyone was free to do pretty much whatever their heart desired. The only thing that was against the law was murder. But that never happened so much anymore, seeing as everyone got along and things were peaceful.

"Do you think he'll ever come back," Shion looked at the little white mouse on his shoulder.

Hamlet squeaked. It almost looked like he was smiling. That along gave Shion more hope. Shion sighed and looked forward. He was currently standing on a cliff that over looked the city that he resided in. The sun was just beginning to set. Shion truly appreciated the beautiful sight. The sky was full of different colors. Part of the sky being mixes or reds, oranges and yellows. And the other part being a pretty dark blue.

Summer. It was Shion's favorite time of the year. It was warm, he didn't have to worry about heavy, dreary, clothing. His least favorite had to be when its was winter turning into spring. Who could blame him after all that happened? But we are reading about that today.

Lost in thought, Shion didn't notice footsteps approaching him until Hamlet let out a series of loud squeaks, which brought Shion back to his senses. Shion didn't even bother turning around. He knew who was there. He could feeling who it was.

"Something has changed in you," a familiar voice rang out into the once quiet night.

"I could say the same to you," Shion smiled, finally turning around to see the face he had longed to see in the past 5 years.

The owner of the voice smiled softly, a smile that could almost be passed off as a smirk.

"Nezumi," was all that could escape the white haired man's lips.

"That's me. Its been a while. Hasn't it, Shion?"

Shion couldn't help but grin as he ran to hug his friend.

"I missed you," he mumbled into Nezumi's chest.

Shion was still shorter that the blue haired man. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Nezumi was there. He didn't have any other cares in the world.

Nezumi gently took Shion by the chin, making him look up into those hypnotizing bluish gray eyes. Red eyes softened, and fell into a trance like state," I missed you too," Nezumi grinned.

Shion blushed softly and averted his eyes shyly. This caused Nezumi some confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked with slight concern.

Shion shook his head and smiled brightly," Nothing. I'm just glad your back. Where did you go?"

Nezumi narrowed his eyes," That's not important at the moment. Something's off about you and I want to know what."

"I said its nothing, don't worry about it," Shion turned and looked back at the sky.

The first stars of the night were starting to appear. Shion closed his eyes and wished on the first star he saw appear.

Nezumi stepped closer to Shion and wrapped his arms around the white hair man's torso.

"How can I not worry about my love," Nezumi rested his chin on Shion's unoccupied shoulder.

Shion's eyes widened," What do you mean?"

Nezumi's eyes closed slowly," I mean exactly what I said. I love you."

Shion blushed brightly," Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, baka." Nezumi lightly hit Shion on the head.

"Why were you gone for so long then?" Shion asked, turning around in the other man's arms to face him.

"I needed to get my head straightened out," Nezumi gave his short explanation.

"For 5 years?"

"Does it really matter? I'm here now," Nezumi started to get annoyed by his companion's interrogations.

Shion shook his head and smiled," I love you too, Nezumi."

Nezumi smirked," How long did it take for you to figure that out?"

"I knew from that day, 9 years ago, when you came into my room during the typhoon," Shion stated, matter-of-factly.

Nezumi blinked then stared at his love," Really? That's about the time I realized it too."

Shion smiled and hugged Nezumi. Nezumi held Shion close.

"I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go," Nezumi whispered in Shion's ear before sealing his vow with a deep, passionate kiss.

Well, this is my first No. 6 fanfic. No, 6 belongs to Atsuko Asano. Believe me, if I owned it, the anime would be longer and Nezumi and Shion would actually be together at the end. Please review!


End file.
